A Witch's Way to Love
by Keiran
Summary: (Finished) Heero gets an action scene, finally, while Duo sleeps. Treize rants, Wufei meddles, Quatre worries, while Une babysits! Fusion with a movie 'Witch Way Love'. 1x2x1; 3x4; implied 13-2
1. A Witch's Spell

Author: Keiran

Title: A Witch's Way to Love 1/3

Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, implied 13+2

Rating: R. Although it probably is overrated.

Genre: Romance, some angst, AU

Warnings: Shounen-ai, mild yaoi. Lime (it was supposed to be lemon, but…), past mpreg.

Archive: my site: the URL is on my profile page. If you want it, drop me a line. ^_^  
Notes: This is a fusion with the movie 'Witch Way Love'.

This fic is betaed by Sundaire. hits the fic with 'Sundaire approved' seal

***

The highway was virtually empty at 6 o'clock in the morning. Only one car sped through the early mist – a blood-red, apparently self-made, car. It was pretty small, its curves elegant and stylish. It resembled closely what people normally call a Beetle, but one that was made with one thought in mind: the car had to be cute.   
  
Inside the car sat a young man, approximately twenty-years old. He smiled to himself while the speedometer slowly crawled to the right. His long auburn hair, done in a neat braid, was casually thrown over his back. His eyes surveyed the road before him, with the eyes of a person who knows perfectly well that nothing will get in their way. He sang softly in tune with songs that played on the radio.   
  
The seat next to him was occupied by a soundly sleeping child, at whom the driver glanced fondly from time to time.  
  
"We're almost there, baby," he said finally, with a bright smile on his face. Through the window the Heathrow airport could be seen.  
  
~*~The Day Before~*~  
  
Heero Yuy was not a happy person. His manager was driving him nuts, his project needed to be finished **yesterday** and now, on top of everything, he needed to go to London, of all places. He didn't like going abroad. Hell, he disliked walking out his own door! Don't even let him get started on Europe. But of course, what the mighty Milliardo says must be done. The only ray of sunshine (and the only thing that kept him from screaming) was that he was going to England, not Hungary for example. At least he would be able to communicate with the locals.  
  
Regardless, Heero felt like biting suddenly. Preferably blondes. He heard someone talking in one of the other rooms. Speak of the devil.  
  
"You are not packed yet? Heero, you are leaving in two hours!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," the dark-haired man growled. His manager strolled into the room comfortably, putting his cell phone away.  
  
"Don't worry. I've just called Relena, she'll be here in no time at all. She can do wonders when it comes to packing," Heero growled once again. Great. The day just couldn't get any better. "I've got it all covered, you'll be picked up at Heathrow tomorrow at 7. I've also called for a taxi; it'll be here in twenty minutes."  
  
"Great. Get my luggage down when it's ready," Heero snorted.   
  
"Where are you going?" The blonde man was clearly panicked. "You can't leave now!"   
  
"Hn. I'm going to the café. Don't forget to pack my laptop."  
  
"Sure, no worries!" Milliardo beamed. "That must be Relena," he added, hearing the doorbell ring. Heero nodded and tore through his apartment, managing only to catch the bag with the prototype of his invention. He threw a quick 'hello' to the entering woman and ran downstairs. He found a spot in the small café, ordered an espresso and a toast, settling down to wait.  
  
True to his word, fifteen minutes later Milliardo appeared carrying Heero's duffel bag and laptop case.  
  
"There you are. I've sent the details of your meeting in London to your e-mail," he added. "Should you need anything give me a call. I've got connections."  
  
"Hn." Heero finished his coffee. Suddenly the expression on Milliardo's face changed, taking on a more pleading quality.  
  
"For God's sake, Heero, remember you are to explain the details of your invention to a complete layman. So, please no technical talk! That's important if we want those 'palm-comps' of yours to be a commercial success."  
  
"Yes, I know," the man cut in firmly, rising from his chair. The taxi had arrived.  
  
"I'll come to London in three days. You only have one important meeting till that time, so no pressure! Relax!" the blonde man screamed, running after the yellow cab. Inside Heero closed his eyes. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad. At least Relena wouldn't be there. She was becoming more and more troublesome, ever since she realized that the handsome, rich, geeky protégée of her brother's would make an excellent husband. Up until that point, she was quite a good friend.  
  
The arrival at the airport and the loading went rather smoothly. Heero found his seat and concentrated on getting some sleep.  
  
***  
  
Far away, a tall man in his thirties stood over the corpse of a drowned man. He fished a notebook from his pocket, finding a to-do list. 'Iu Abed, aged 31' joined three already crossed out names; 'Oni Castel, aged 61', 'Een Giem, aged 51,' and 'Paam Bloom, aged 41.' [1]  
  
The final line read 'Heero Yuy, aged 21.'  
  
***  
  
For the young programmer, the landing in London was as uneventful as the start. Heero waited until the last passengers left the plane before going out. The problems started when he collected his luggage and searched for the person who was supposed to pick him up. He expected a business executive, a man (or a woman) dressed in a smart suit, around thirty years of age. However, the man holding a 'Mr. Yuy' card was probably in his early twenties; had a **braid** that reached down to mid-thigh and on top of it all was holding a one-year-old baby as well. His clothing wasn't exactly elegant either – he was wearing a T-shirt covered with a paned flannel shirt and blue jeans.  
  
At exactly that time, outside the airport, a young man was settling himself inside of a black limousine – his hair was pale blonde, his eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea. Right next to the car, a man dressed in a formal black suit threw a card in the garbage. The writings on the card said 'Mr. Yuy.'  
  
Heero walked over hesitantly. The long-haired man beamed at him.  
  
"Mr. Yuy? Nice to meet you! My name is Duo Maxwell and I'll be your guide. This is my son, Solo," he added, indicating the child. His speech bore a slight Irish accent.  
  
"Hello." Heero answered cautiously. His guide beamed once again and reached for his luggage.  
  
"I can deal with that," the dark-haired boy said rather stiffly.  
  
"Nonsense! You're my guest. Besides, I don't think so."  
  
"What do you mean 'I don't think so?'"  
  
"You seem a bit geeky to me," the man answered as if it explained everything. "Here, hold the baby. You should be able to manage that." He picked up Heero's duffle, laptop case and another smaller bag and marched energetically outside. Heero trailed behind fuming. How dare this… person insult him! He was perfectly capable of dealing with his own luggage! He was still fuming when they reached the tiny red car. Duo put Heero's things in the trunk and took the baby back. "Would you mind getting into the backseat? Thanks," Duo said, sitting Solo in his chair in the front seat. Heero inhaled huffily but complied. After double-checking the safety harness on the baby, Duo fired the ignition and the tiny vehicle left the airport.  
  
"There we go," he exclaimed cheerfully once they were on the highway.   
  
"I thought London was that way!" Heero said seeing them pass a green board.   
  
"I know a couple of shortcuts," Duo replied stepping on the gas pedal. The speedometer went haywire and Heero gripped the edges of the seat until his knuckles turned white.   
  
"There is a police car chasing us!" he exclaimed suddenly, noticing the blazing lights behind the tiny car. His driver turned his head, mildly interested.  
  
"That's nice," he remarked casually, never changing the speed.  
  
"Don't you have to stop or something!?" Heero yelled.  
  
"Technically I should, but we don't have that much time," Duo said, changing lanes suddenly. He got off the highway going into a city they were just passing. He managed to lose the police somehow.   
  
"You are crazy! I'm getting out," Heero pulled the door of the car open when they slowed down in a empty street.  
  
"If you get out now, you'll have to walk."  
  
"Better walk than get killed by you and your driving!"  
  
"Not that I want to be annoying or anything, but it's going to rain," Duo said, getting out as well and leaning against the trunk. The dark-haired man didn't even acknowledge his statement. Duo shrugged his shoulders and got into the car. He looked at his son. "He is insufferable, you know?" Then he started to relax. His eyes fluttered shut as he took a couple deep breaths. A few seconds has passed and out of the blue drops of water started falling onto the windscreen.  
  
Heero, meanwhile, decided it was not one of his best days. It started to rain heavily, and he was dressed in naught but shirt and his favorite violet tie. He angrily stalked forward, even when he heard the car starting up again and following him. He glared into the window when he was poked lightly. Glared and almost went limp.  
  
Duo was holding his invention, asking it for Milliardo's number. Heero lunged for it.  
  
"What were you doing? You could have broken it!" he screamed when it was kept out of his reach.  
  
"Chill out. I can manage it, geek-boy. Are you getting back in the car?" Duo smiled cheekily.   
  
Heero grumbled. "Fine. But give me my palm-comp back."  
  
"Get inside first." The smile, if possible, got even cheekier. The dark-haired man could do nothing but comply. He opened the back door and sat down.  
  
"I'm in," he growled.  
  
"Fasten your seatbelt." Heero barely stopped his teeth from gritting. He fastened the seatbelt and leaned forward.  
  
"Can I have it back now?"  
  
"Good geek-boy! Yes, you can have your reward now," Duo said lightly, handing the small device back. "What's the deal with this thingie anyway? It's not your wife or anything, is it? You could always have another phone."  
  
"It is not a phone. And I couldn't have another, this is the only one," Heero said stiffly. "My father invented it, but he didn't get to finish before he died. So I did."  
  
"Oh, family business. What does it do?" One hand left its position on the steering wheel and waved near a strange root hanging from the ceiling. Immediately a sweet smell filled the car.  
  
"It's a new kind of palmtop," Heero replied. He couldn't resist the sincere curiosity sounding in that voice. "But it is much more effective. It recognizes the voice of its owner; can type up what you speak; has the memory of a standard computer. It connects to the internet via the radio, and it can be used as a phone. It also has an added bonus of having its complete software; it doesn't need to use Microsoft's products. If the batteries aren't dead, like they almost are now. What did you do to it?" But the threat wasn't nearly as convincing as it should be, since he was almost completely relaxed by then.  
  
"Heavens save us from Windows, right?" Duo said, glancing into the rear mirror and smiling.  
  
Soon they left the town behind, and after a few more minutes they turned again, this time onto a narrow lane, running along a wheat field. Heero watched the road lazily, not commenting even when Duo suddenly drove into the woods, stopping on a small clearing. Solo started to wail at almost exactly same time.  
  
"I guess he needs to have his diaper changed," Duo said cheerfully, taking his shoes, socks and the outer shirt off. "Please do that Mr. Yuy." While saying that the driver reached out and pulled at Heero's hair sharply.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?" the man cried.  
  
"A bug. Sorry I pulled your hair," Duo smiled cutely. Heero glared and turned back to the problem at hand, namely, how one changes a baby's diaper?  
  
Meanwhile, the guide retrieved a leather case from the back of the car and arranged nine white candles in a circle on the ground. He opened the case and took out a small, old, silver goblet. He kneeled and placed it before himself. He opened his fist where a tight bundle of three dark hairs lay and added a few extracted from his own head. A match was lighted to burn together a few dark brown and auburn hairs; the ashes fell into the cup. Some sweet-smelling herbs followed; together, all was crushed and mixed carefully. Lastly, the longhaired man poured liquid honey, muttering strangely the whole time, and stirred everything. By the time he was finished Heero managed somehow to make little Solo happy by changing his dirty diaper. However his only comment was a rather uninformative 'Hn.'  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked bewildered, seeing the circle of burning candles. Duo rose and handed him the goblet.  
  
"You're too stressed. Drink it."  
  
"What are we doing here anyway? We were supposed to go to London!"   
  
Duo smiled beatifically. "I thought we may have a little picnic beforehand. Drink up," Heero obediently raised the utensil to his mouth and gulped down the contents. It frustrated him to no end, having to follow some **kid**'s commands, but he decided it might be better to go along. Said kid could only bring trouble when annoyed. However, he hoped he wouldn't have to drink much of this stuff.  
  
"What's in it?" he asked, disgusted.  
  
"Honey, ash, lovage, other herbs."  
  
"That doesn't seem appropriate for a relaxing cup of tea," Heero remarked.  
  
"It's not. It's a love potion," Duo explained leaning over his baby. The child's eyes closed slowly as his father murmured a soft lullaby.  
  
"A love potion? And I'm supposed to fall in love right now? Because it isn't working," Heero said firmly, setting the cup down. Duo giggled, pushing him backwards, into the circle.  
  
"Not right now… you need to want me too."   
  
Heero fell backwards. He was lying spread-eagled on the soft grass. Duo wasted no time in straddling him. He quickly eased Heero's tie and hung it on his own shoulder, then undid the other man's shirt. He smiled cutely, catching Heero's bemused gaze. He reached for a jug and poured some honey onto Heero's naked chest, spreading it around with his hand. Then Duo leaned forward slightly, bringing his palm to his lips and licking the honey of it. Heero's eyes followed the pink tongue's movement. He licked his own lips, but before he could voice anything Duo rose, taking the violet tie off his shoulder. He started walking in circles around Heero's prone figure, singing strange words. His nimble fingers were tying knots on the thinner part of the tie, one knot per lap. With every passing Heero was finding the strange creature more and more alluring, wanting nothing more than to touch and be touched by him. His thoughts disappeared in a haze of emotions; there was nothing but auburn and violets under his eyelids. Strangely enough Heero's clothing seemed to share the sentiment, undoing itself with each knot, leaving the man barefoot, belt unbuckled, trousers undone.  
  
Finally, there were nine knots on the necktie. Duo tied it properly and straddled Heero once again, putting the cravat around his captive's neck. He glanced into Heero's eyes searchingly. Seemingly satisfied, he lowered his head, kissing the other man deeply, receiving an eager response almost immediately. The dark-haired man thrust his tongue deep inside the honey-sweetened mouth, tasting every inch of it. He brought his hands up to lift the T-shirt that separated their chests, all but tearing it away. Heero let his hands roam the smooth skin, taking in the defined muscles and delicate texture.   
  
The brief contact didn't satisfy him – he rolled them over, so that he was on top, at the same time pushing his hips against the other man's. Heero placed his lips against Duo's neck and trailed downwards, reaching his hand between their bodies and undoing his partner's jeans. Duo lifted his hips to allow Heero to slide his pants down his legs, wrapping his hands around his neck and connecting their lips once more. He managed to wiggle out of his pants and underwear somehow and fell backwards, pulling the dark-haired man on top of him again.  
  
Still kissing and being kissed, Duo managed to reach out for a bottle of oil, finding it quickly in the leather case. He opened it and poured some onto Heero's hand. The man glanced at his palm breathing harshly, not understanding for a moment. Than it all fell into place. If the atmosphere was any different he would have blushed, but he was beyond blushing now. All that mattered were feelings, the smell of honey and melon and smoke, the violets that still blossomed under his eyelids. His fingers found their mark unbidden, sliding one by one into the tight heat.  
  
Still without words Duo reached for some more oil, spreading it over Heero. They kissed briefly once more and suddenly Heero's world twirled – moments later, having regained some of his sanity, Heero lowered his head to touch his lips to Duo's gently, while moving slowly inside of him. Snow started to fall, but all around the pair flowers blossomed. A sea of violets surrounded the lovers like a veil during the wedding night. A soft cry escaped both their lips, when their joining was finally completed.  
  
Heero felt drowsy all of sudden. His eyes were closing of their own accord, allowing him only to gently free himself from Duo's body and roll them over once again. He embraced the long-haired man on top of him tightly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. He remembered nothing more.  
  
***  
  
When Heero woke up in the morning his stomach was cleaned up neatly, his trousers back in place. He rose slowly combing fingers through his hair. He noticed Duo straightening near the car. He carried an armload of clothing, which he dropped next to Heero.  
  
"I guess we should head to London now, right?" he asked softly. Heero was just finishing buttoning his blue shirt up. He did the last button and tucked the collar of his shirt under the violet tie.  
  
"What for?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"You head a meeting there, as far as I remember."  
  
"Like I care. Let's go somewhere else," he suggested in a tone that was deemed 'excited' by his standards. "Somewhere where you are," he added, pulling the longhaired man close. "Were all of the flowers here last night?" Unbeknownst to him, Duo smirked.  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
Midday found the couple in a small town outside Birmingham. Heero walked to the nearest phone booth, dialing Milliardo's phone number. Accidentally, it was around 4 o'clock in New York, where he lived, so the phone call caught his agent in bed, raising him from fitful sleep.  
  
"Who the hell…"  
  
"Milliardo, it's me," Heero said tonelessly into the speaker.  
  
"Where the hell are you? You weren't at the meeting!" the blonde man exclaimed, sitting up.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Reschedule it."  
  
"No! It's important! If we want to go into Europe with that device of yours you need to be there!" Milliardo yelled.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going with Duo, I'll be the godfather for his son," Heero said in his usual voice.  
  
"Great, you've just made my day. Go Duo! Now who the fuck is Duo? Never mind, you are not going anywhere, save for London! Especially not with some local slut! Send him to hell and get back now!" Milliardo was at the end of his tether. The whole episode was so unlike Heero, it wasn't even funny anymore.  
  
"Don't talk that way about him," Heero hissed. Several thousand miles away the man shivered. "Duo is the most amazing creature I have ever met! I love him. I won't leave him."  
  
"What do you mean, you love him? You've only just met him!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? He is mine," Heero said, surprising even himself with the intensity of the claim. "Perhaps if someone had done for you what he's done for me, you would know what I mean."  
  
"Holy shit. You're in deep," Millirado muttered. He rubbed his temples and tried the most unsuccessful weapon known to mankind – reason. "Look Heero. I know the kiddo is sweet and probably cute too. The baby is amazing, I'm sure." A pause. "Heero, you don't **like** babies! Anyway. Look, this is important. Even if that Duo gave you the blowjob of the century, you have your duties! Your mission!" The line was silent for a short while.  
  
"I'll call you later. We're leaving now. Oh and Milliardo? Get Noin to give a massage with honey. It's very relaxing." With that the line went dead. Milliardo stared at the receiver in his hand dumbly. Was that really Heero?  
  
"Fuck. I'm going to England," he announced. He quickly dialed the number of his secretary (and girlfriend), totally ignoring the clock on his bedside cabinet.  
  
"Lucrezia! I need tickets to London, pronto!"   
  
"Right away, Milliardo," sounded the sleepy voice of his girlfriend. If she was puzzled, she didn't show it. She just wondered silently, while she made the reservation, if the sudden flight had anything to do with the ginger-haired man that stopped by her office yesterday, asking for Heero Yuy. He seemed pretty surprised when he learned that the inventor had left for England.  
  
***  
  
Duo walked into a small shop. Solo was sleeping soundly in the car, but he would be waking soon. He would, most likely, be hungry. He allowed his eyes to skim over the shelves, searching for milk, cookies and apple mousse. The shop assistant walked over to greet him. There was a distinctive limp in her walk.  
  
"Duo! Sweet to see you again," the woman smiled. Her smile was almost as contagious as Duo's – she had dimples in her cheeks and friendly blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Catherine. Have you got milk?"  
  
"Of course. Let's see, milk, cookies and apple mousse, right?"   
  
Duo beamed. The woman packed everything into a cardboard box and handed it over.  
  
"That'd be five pounds."   
  
Duo reached into his pocket, but when he withdrew the notes he stared – they were violet. All of them.   
  
"Oh no, Solo!" he muttered in despair. He looked at Catherine apologetically. "I'm afraid my baby is being over enthusiastic recently," he said, showing her the notes.  
  
"No surprise, he's your son after all. No charge," she said, smiling. Duo smiled back at her and turned to leave. He stopped after several paces, however.  
  
"Is it because of this limp that you are no longer with the circus?" he asked kindly. Catherine shrugged.  
  
"I got dropped accidentally during a rehearsal and broke my leg. Very nasty break it was. It never really healed. So I came here to work with my parents." There was a distinctive note of wistfulness in her voice. Duo sympathized. He placed the box on the counter and patted the wood invitingly.  
  
"Lie down and let me see."  
  
Five minutes later Catherine danced down the steps, followed by an amused-looking Duo. They walked together to the car, which was positively swarmed by animals – there were birds of various kinds, a cat, and even a few squirrels. Duo sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Solo, I've told you, not where people can see!" he whispered, giving the child a kiss on top of his head. Catherine handed him the box. Duo put it on the backseat and undid the harnesses that held Solo in place. He picked the baby up and seated himself in the backseat, with the baby on his lap. The little boy gurgled happily. "Whatever am I going to do with you, sweetheart," Duo sighed.   
  
Meanwhile, Heero ended the phone call and walked over to the car. He was treated to the sight of the longhaired man spoon-feeding the child seated comfortably in his lap and a lady, approximately twenty-five years old, kneeling next to them. He stopped a short distance from the car. Catherine turned her head and smiled at him. She stood up and dusted her dress.  
  
"I have things to do. Kick Trowa for me, the idiot hasn't written in ages!" Duo beamed at her. As soon as she was gone, Heero took her place kneeling at Duo's feet. He grabbed Solo's little hand in his.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked softly.  
  
"We'll be visiting my cousins and my godfather," Duo replied, smiling. He gave Solo the last spoonful and handed the empty jar to Heero. "Could you please dispose of that? Thanks." He proceeded to sit the baby in the baby-chair. He poured some of the milk into the bottle and handed it to Solo together with a cookie. "Get in," he said, before he himself sat down and started the car.  
  
The journey lasted about two hours, over seldom traveled roads. Finally, they stopped before an old, heavy gate. Duo stuck out his tongue, looking at a miniature dragon sitting right before the gate.  
  
"Open up Fei! Don't let us wait!" The dragon blinked one eye, revealing a hidden camera. The gate opened, admitting the car inside. Not five minutes later, Heero was treated to the sight of an old, considerably huge mansion. In fact, it was so big one could barely call it a mansion, it was a palace. The dark haired man was awed. The car stopped in front of the main entrance. Duo got out, picking his son up as he went.  
  
"Heero," he said. "My godfather… is slightly strange. Don't worry about anything he says, okay? He says the oddest things sometimes." Heero smiled and caressed his lover's face.  
  
"Okay." Duo sighed resigned and entered the house, Heero following. A tall, brown-haired man went out to greet them. He had striking green eyes and the oddest hairstyle. Duo beamed seeing him.  
  
"Trowa! I've been at your sister's place, she told me to kick your butt for not writing her anymore!"  
  
"Nice to see you too," the man grumbled in response. The braided man beamed.  
  
"Trowa, this is Heero, Heero, this is our butler, Trowa. Although he is currently trying to marry into the family and as far as I know he is close to success. We would need then to find another butler, to marry the other cousin of mine." Trowa shook his head. Talking to Duo was of no use sometimes. He stuck his hand out for Heero to shake, exchanging a curt 'hello.'  
  
"Would you mind getting Heero's luggage? It's in the trunk."  
  
"Of course." The man bowed slightly and left.  
  
"Would you look at that… isn't it my favorite godson?"   
  
Heero looked up. A man was slowly walking downstairs. He had onyx black eyes and hair to match. He was obviously of Chinese descent, his white clothing proving the same. At the moment, his eyes were fixated on Duo and the child he held. "Hello Solo."  
  
"See baby? That's your uncle Fei. Say hello to Fei," the longhaired man said, rubbing his cheek against his son's silky hair.  
  
"'Elo, ankle Fei," Solo gurgled happily. The black-haired man leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.  
  
"Fei, this is Heero Yuy. Heero, this is my godfather, Wufei Chang." The men shook hands.   
  
"Enchanted," Wufei drawled looking over Heero's shoulder at Duo. His voice rose towards the end of the word, making it sound like a question.  
  
"You bet," the violet-eyed man beamed.

~*~End of Part 1~*~

[1] Those names are all some form of the number 'One'. It gets explained later, and I don't remember the languages, but one was Hebrew, one Esperanto and probably Swahili. Don't ask which .


	2. A Warlock's Curse

Author: Keiran

Title: A Witch's Way to Love 2/3

Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, implied 13+2

Rating: R. Although it probably is overrated.

Genre: Romance, some angst, AU

Warnings: Shounen-ai, mild yaoi. Lime (it was supposed to be lemon, but…), past mpreg, implied wished for incest.

Archive: my site: the URL is on my profile page. If you want it, drop me a line. ^_^  
Notes: This is a fusion with the movie 'Witch Way Love'. Ain't it just too cute? This fic contains witchcraft. If you wish to learn about witchcraft today go to www.witchvox.com but bear in mind that I did not consult that page while writing this. The spells and ideas mentioned in his fic are either taken from the movie, or from my head.

This fic is betaed by Sundaire. hits the fic with 'Sundaire approved' seal

***

Milliardo was restless. He was sitting aboard the plane that would – hopefully – lead him to the place where Heero disappeared. He couldn't stop thinking how it was possible for Heero to pull such a stunt. For God's sake, the man didn't even go to work before calling his agent! Heero was the personification of discipline and obedience.  
  
The man shook his long, nearly white hair. He decided to walk a little, to get his mind off things. Of course, walking space was scarce in planes, so his little trip took him past two seats, of which only one was occupied. The man sitting there had short, ginger hair and bizarre looking eyebrows. He was looking out the window, but turned his head when Milliardo was passing by.  
  
"Can't sleep?" he asked. The blonde looked at him. "Me neither. Treize Khusherenada," he added, extending his hand.   
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft," said the agent, taking the proffered hand. The handshake gave him a strange feeling – almost as if something was suddenly planted in his mind… he didn't know what, he just felt he could talk to this strange man. What harm could it possibly do? They didn't know each other, after all. He sat down on the vacant seat. "My charge seems to have gotten lost in London," he said with a sigh. Treize smirked. "It's not funny… I'm beginning to suspect he's been abducted by a witch."  
  
"Well, it happens all the time. Young people swept by the life suddenly… happens to the best."  
  
"It certainly never happened to Heero."  
  
"Perhaps he met some nice girl and decided to have a break?" Treize suggested.  
  
"A boy."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"A boy. He met a boy. His name is Dun, Dee… oh, I remember, Duo. Heero's description made me think he was slightly crazy." He didn't notice the subtle hardening of features on Treize's face. "It's almost magical, the way this Duo had Heero wrapped around his little finger."  
  
"Perhaps this Duo is a witch," Treize supplied lightly. Milliardo laughed.  
  
"It sure sounds like it."  
  
"Witches are something to be reckoned with," Treize admonished his companion lightly. "There is this legend about witches and their rituals, you know. On the night of their child's first birthday a ceremony would be held, during which the child's magic would be channeled by its magical godparent. If it doesn't happen, the child may grow to be unstable."  
  
"Then we have nothing to worry about," Milliardo smirked. "If the godparent needs to be magical…"  
  
"Well, perhaps not. But if a witch wants to strip their child of all magical powers, they'd use a human. He or she would need to be born on the very same day as the child, some decades earlier, they must be of the same sex and their name must have a similar meaning. The witch would seduce the man using love potions and sex… honey is very powerful when it comes to seducing too. Or so they say." Treize added as an afterthought leaning back. The look on Milliardo's face was stricken.  
  
"Honey… He said he massaged him with honey!" he exclaimed softly. "Heero's twenty-first birthday is the day after tomorrow and the name… If the father's name is Duo…" he tried to reason with himself, this was ridiculous, he wasn't about to believe some cock and bull story about a witch seducing Heero. But if by any chance… He grabbed Treize's hand quickly. "What happens to the godfather of the child?"  
  
"They go insane," the blue-eyed man answered solemnly. Milliardo gripped the seat.  
  
"Is there a way to stop a witch?" he asked, his face pale.  
  
"Yes… Fortunately, you've found the right man to do it."  
  
***  
  
Heero was lying comfortably on a bed. He threw a quick glance at the bedside clock and shot upwards suddenly. He'd been waiting anxiously for Duo to come and get him, managing to forget that he needed to call Milliardo, to let the man know where he was. He was probably going crazy. But as he was about to pick up the phone, the doors opened and Duo walked in, without Solo for once.  
  
"Would you like to take a bath with me?" he asked. "We have huge bathrooms here, warmed by furnaces. They're marvellous, you know?" Before he even finished talking, Heero was right next to him, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Anywhere, as long as you're going," he answered. The two walked to the said bathroom, hand in hand. From around the corner, the black-haired man was observing them.  
  
"What are you doing Duo? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
***  
  
Heero's mind was overwhelmed by sensations. All of everything at the same time – Duo's hands in his hair, Duo's hair around them both, Duo's lips against his own, Duo's slim legs wrapped around his waist. It was like addiction, he just couldn't get enough of the long-haired elf. He separated their lips for a brief moment, only to latch them onto Duo's smooth neck a second later. One of his hands was stroking his lover gently, the other was firmly wound around Duo's back, supporting his weight as they moved together, moaning in unison when they reached completion.  
  
Heero raised his head briefly, all but falling onto the stone bench under the water, gently placing Duo on his lap. He stroked his companion's cheek, allowing him to rest his head against his chest.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asked softly. Duo hmmed in response. "Would you come and live with me? I would ask you to marry me, but that is impossible."   
  
Duo's eyes darkened slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. Finally he bowed his head and whispered, "Promise me something Heero?"  
  
"Anything. Everything."  
  
"If I ever do something… wrong, promise me you won't hate me." Heero blinked at the strange request. He was suddenly looking into a pair of shimmering violet eyes, so close to his own. "Promise me?"  
  
"I promise," Heero said softly, kissing the red lips. Duo sighed, snuggling closer. 'Why did I ask?' he thought, fingering the violet tie on Heero's neck, 'I knew he'd promise.'  
  
Reluctantly, they left the warmth of the bath a few minutes later, to get ready for a family dinner. Heero put on a suit, marvelling at the newest technologies that allowed ties to dry in a matter of seconds. They walked downstairs together, Heero occasionally sneaking glances at Duo's slim form, seemingly enveloped in purple Chinese garb. 'Well,' Heero thought, 'the head of the house is Chinese.'  
  
In the dining room, Heero was introduced to Duo's twin cousins – Dorothy and Quatre, who differed greatly, save for the pair's pale blonde hair. Wufei greeted him warmly, flashing Duo a warning glance at the same time. They took their places at the table, waiting patiently for the food to be served. A few moments later, Trowa appeared, dressed in dress pants and a vest to match, carrying a silver vase.  
  
"Turkey fricassee," he announced, placing the dish before Wufei. After the man had taken some, Dorothy latched onto the dish.   
  
"We were supposed to eat snails!" she said firmly, smiling at the vase dangerously. Heero thought he saw something vaguely resembling a shell inside, but then Quatre got hold of the dish.   
  
"We decided on pasta!" Suddenly macaroni blossomed in place of snails. Luckily, it was exactly the same moment Heero sneaked a glance at Duo, so he didn't notice anything. The expression on Duo's face changed from calm to mildly annoyed when Wufei looked at the table drawing circles with his fingers on his palm. The saltcellar started to dance on the table, rising slowly, until Duo caught it and snapped his fingers. Heero's head fell backwards, his eyes closed.  
  
The long-haired man stood up. "That's enough. From this moment on, we eat the same thing, do you hear me? Wufei, if you want salt, someone can pass it on to you!"  
  
"You have to tell him the truth," Wufei said stonily. "He needs to know."  
  
"What?" Dorothy exclaimed, while Quatre's eyes bugged. "You mean he doesn't know yet?"  
  
"I will tell him! Just… not now," Duo answered quietly.  
  
"We are running out of time," Wufei said. "Treize has killed the rest of them. Heero is the only possible godfather left."  
  
"I know," Duo replied, sitting down and touching Heero's hand gently. The man's eyes snapped open. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, what it was you were saying?"  
  
"Oh, I was just complementing the cook. The fricassee is very good today," Quatre said lightly.  
  
After dinner, Wufei excused himself along with Duo. The twins walked Heero to his room and left, learning that he wanted to call his manager. Quatre put on an innocent face and raced down the stairs to meet Trowa, while Dorothy went to her own room to read.  
  
Heero flopped down on his bed, raising the receiver to his ear. He dialed Milliardo's cell number, expecting him to be anywhere but home and his office. He was right – barely one signal has passed when he heard Milliardo's irritated voice.  
  
"If it isn't you Heero, I can't talk right now."   
  
Heero laughed. "It is me. How are you doing?"  
  
"How am I doing? I'm not the one kidnapped by some psycho! How the hell are you doing?" the blonde all but screamed into the phone. Behind him the ginger haired man smirked.   
  
"I was not kidnapped. And I am fine. Everything is going fabulous. I'm in a fairy-tale castle, overlooking the sea. Life is beautiful."  
  
"I don't care for the details of your god damned afterglow! Get your ass here this minute!"  
  
"Sorry Milliardo. Goodbye," Heero put down the phone. On the other side of the line a man fumed. Before he begun hurling insults, Treize stepped in.  
  
"Did he say anything about his whereabouts?"  
  
"Yes," Millirado answered. "He said he was in a castle overlooking the sea."  
  
"Then I think I know the place. I'll contact you tomorrow night," Treize added, walking out of the door.  
  
***  
  
"Duo, this cannot continue. A godfather needs to know and **agree** to take part in the ritual. You know it, as well as I do," the black-haired man said, pacing around the library.  
  
"I know. I know the book by heart, just as you do," Duo answered, irritated.  
  
"Then I assume you do know that the deadline is midnight of the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, I know that!" Duo barked. He paused for a second. "Is there a way to save Heero?"   
  
Wufei's steps never faltered. "You should know the answer to that question."  
  
"I'm asking if there is a way to save Heero, not if I know the answer."  
  
"If you want to save Heero, give Solo to Treize. You know he needs a child, an heir. Someone he could continue to live in," Wufei said almost angrily. "If Heero doesn't become the godfather, Treize would claim your son. He would groom him to be his heir and before Solo is sixteen he will convey his soul onto him. Then Solo would **become** Treize. Is that what you want for your son?"  
  
"No!" Duo cried. "I just… can't we save them both?" Hearing the sheer desperation in Duo's voice Wufei stiffened.  
  
"You sound as if you were in love with that man."  
  
"I'm a witch. Witches don't fall in love," Duo replied haughtily. Wufei stood with his back to him, taking a sword of the wall.  
  
"There was one who did," he said softly, swinging the sword at his godson's head. It was blocked by another, which flew into the other man's hand seconds earlier.  
  
"You know something." The violet eyes opened wider. "You know how to save Heero."   
  
Wufei gritted his teeth. He dropped to the floor, kicking Duo's legs from under him. He rose above the man, his sword poised at the other's throat.  
  
"You dare to venture into my mind, child?"   
  
Duo rolled over, getting to his feet, deflecting another blow. They duelled for a few moments, neither gaining the upper hand.  
  
"I saw it! You know how to save them both! Tell me!" He swung the sword at his godfather furiously. Wufei's weapon hung from his side, useless, his opponent's sword an inch from his throat. He looked into Duo's eyes, frightened. The violet orbs were round with fear and uncertainty. The sword fell from Duo's hand.  
  
"So you know," Wufei whispered. "Just remember – I will not be explaining anything to Solo. I swear it." The long-haired man fell to his knees, while Wufei left the room.  
  
***  
  
Heero walked around the castle, looking for Duo. He finally made his way into a spacious room, bright and full of toys. The object of his search was leaning over a crib. His melodic voice carried over to Heero.  
  
"Witches cannot fall in love, baby."  
  
"Why not?" Heero asked, sitting down on a plush chair. Duo wasn't startled at all.  
  
"Because they always know what will happen next. They **know** a person as soon as they meet them, so there is nothing that could spark the relationship. Because they already know about everything that might have triggered love in normal people," he explained softly. He paused and looked out of the window dreamily. "Once upon a time, there was a little witch, who loved fairy-tales. In his room hung a portrait of a person, at which the little one looked everyday as he woke up. One day, the witch left for a trip, but when he awoke in the new place and didn't see the portrait he felt surprised… for the first time in his life. From that moment he knew he was in love with the person from the portrait. He was the only witch to ever fall in love."  
  
"That's stupid. How could anyone fall in love with a portrait?" Heero asked, sincerely confused.  
  
"He was a witch. Witches know a person just by looking at them. They can decide whether they like a person or not by seeing something that belonged to them."  
  
"So, what happened next?"  
  
"The witch went to find a book, which could allow him to join with the person he loved. He looked for the right spell the whole night and finally he found it – at the first light of dawn he uttered the spell and kissed the image of his beloved."  
  
"And what happened then?"  
  
"The witch had broken the Law. He couldn't have fallen in love. Therefore, he forgot the face of that person; he was only able to recall their eyes, as a reminder of what he had lost," Duo said, looking at his son.  
  
"What about the spell?" Heero asked, confused. If that was a fairy tale it was surely written by a sick mind. What about the happy ever after?  
  
"As the little witch kissed the picture he felt something stir within his mind and body. He soon realized he was pregnant."  
  
"That's a spin you rarely hear in a fairy-tale. A boy got pregnant?" Heero asked. "But the story itself was endearing." He stood up. Seeing that the child fell asleep he embraced Duo gently from behind. "Let's go somewhere. Let's go clubbing, dancing."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you knew you would die, the day after tomorrow, what would you like to do tomorrow?"  
  
"As in what do I love doing? Well, I'd love to go to Paris or London. With you. We'd be walking the whole day, and then we'd go to a party. We'd dance the night away," Heero whispered, swaying gently with Duo in his arms. "Actually, let's do that tomorrow. Don't worry," he added, seeing Duo's expression. "I'll take care of everything."  
  
They spent the night snuggled in each other's arms. In the morning (or afternoon actually), Heero arranged a car to pick them both up and drive them both to London, as soon as possible. Duo all but ran out of the house, throwing only a quick 'I'll be back before midnight,' over his shoulder. The two spent their day roaming the vast spaces of the city, discovering quaint little cafés and restaurants, watching various monuments the city was proud of. Around 5 o'clock they were sitting on the warm grass by the river, sharing a milkshake.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked out of the blue, receiving a 'Hm?' as a response. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"I'm listening." Heero made himself comfortable in Duo's lap.  
  
"It's about Solo. He is… he is not what you'd call 'normal.' I'm not either."  
  
"You are gay. That's pretty abnormal," Heero remarked. "As for Solo, I know that. I don't know much about babies, but I can see he is pretty unusual for a one-year-old. Special. One of a kind. So are you."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Look, I am a witch." Duo dropped the bomb and waited for reaction. He didn't get one.  
  
"I have to agree on this one. You are magical."  
  
"That's not what I meant! You know the old, wrinkled ladies with hooked noses and screeching voices that were burnt on stakes? Broomsticks, that kind of things?"  
  
"Sounds a lot like Relena, especially the screeching voice part."  
  
"Imagine that things have changed a little. Life isn't stable, Heero. You can't enter the same river twice."  
  
"Heraclites said that, I believe."  
  
"Witches don't burn anymore. They don't age, unless they choose to. They don't kidnap children, but bear their own." Duo paused before continuing. "They aren't always female," he said, looking directly into Heero's eyes.  
  
"You're really good, you know. You could make a mint by selling that to Hollywood."   
  
Duo sighed, exasperated. He cupped his palm and blew at it lightly. Fifty meters further a small stack of old newspapers jumped up and flew into a trash bin. "Would you look at that," Heero said, rising a little. "What a coincidence. But I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this."  
  
Duo just sighed again. He couldn't win.  
  
***  
  
The ancient gate of the castle opened, admitting a posh looking black and gold limo inside. It drove all the way to the entrance before stopping. The driver exited and walked over to the door, which opened soundlessly, however, entering the palace proved to be a problem, because of another man standing there.  
  
"Wufei. Aren't you going to welcome me inside?" the driver said casually. He ran his hand over his ginger hair. "Dorothy, Quatre, nice to see you. You weren't visiting me, I was wondering why, I am your uncle after all." He took off his cashmere and coat, hanging them in the hall.  
  
"Treize," Wufei acknowledged finally, admitting the man in further. "Is there a reason to your visit?"  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for Heero Yuy, on behalf of his manager. Where is he?"  
  
"It is a rather unfortunate time for a visit; we are preparing Solo's birthday party," Wufei said with a charming smile. Dorothy and Quatre disappeared up the stairs, leaving Wufei to deal with the problem. Trowa, meanwhile, was putting little Solo to bed. The baby was dead set against it – as soon as Trowa's back was turned the child beamed at the poles separating him from his freedom. They unscrewed slowly, allowing the baby to happily leave to explore.  
  
"What a pity," Treize sighed downstairs. "Wufei, let's talk like the adults we are. We might have not always seen eye to eye, but you know the rules of fair play. I need an heir."  
  
"Why don't you get him a normal way – through marriage, for example?"  
  
"Time, Wufei, time. Besides there's not that many people I could marry."  
  
"Is that why you're trying to take away from Duo what he treasures most?" At the very same moment a phone rang. Treize raised a brow and reached in his breast pocket.   
  
"Excuse me, Wufei. Yes?" he said to the phone. "Oh. Thank you very much. I shall deal with it." The tall man put the phone away. "I'm afraid I need to leave, immediately. Thank you for your hospitality." He bowed slightly and left, grabbing his coat as he went. He didn't notice the baby sitting on the floor, holding bright violet cashmere in his tiny hands. Wufei, however, did and picked the baby up.  
  
"Is that…?"  
  
***  
  
Duo and Heero were sitting at a table in a restaurant, eating their dinner. At their feet a couple of bags laid – a proof that they were shopping recently.  
  
"Heero, I wasn't joking about the witch thingie. That is the truth."  
  
"Duo cut it out. It had been funny the first time around," Heero said, not really trying to be serious. He was in for quite a nasty shock when Duo glared at him.  
  
"Watch this then, Mr. Reasonable." He tapped two of his fingers against his other hand and started moving them in circles over his palm. The glasses on the table started shivering, mimicking the circling movements. Heero leaned forward and looked under the table. Duo was sitting perfectly still.  
  
"You're moving the table, with your legs," the dark-haired man said finally. Duo smiled and licked one of his fingers, continuing the circling. A sound, similar to the notes given by wind blowing in a bottle, could be heard. "Wind."  
  
"That'd be alright, probably, if it wasn't for the fact that the flame on the candle was not affected," Duo replied, smirking. He sighed and stared at the sky. He extended his palm slowly over Heero's plate. Heero raised a brow. Suddenly the macaroni started stirring, as if something invisible was moving it. A few pieces jumped of the plate onto the white cloth covering the table and started to tap-dance.  
  
"I've had too much wine." Heero dismissed the phenomenon, catching his glass and raising it to his lips. Duo sighed, exasperated. This was not going to be easy…  
  
One table to the right a little girl started to quiver. Her mother was reading a newspaper. 'Dear God,' the little girl said. 'I promise I'll be good from now on…' she thought desperately. Accidentally she hit a glass with her elbow, spilling the water inside.  
  
"Mariemaia! I told to you pay attention!" the woman exclaimed. "If you aren't a good girl a witch is going to come and kidnap you." Mariemaia's eyes filled with tears. She took another look at the neighbouring table and ran from the restaurant. Her mother gazed after her surprised, but she paid the bill quickly and followed.  
  
Heero and Duo finished their dinner in peace, paid the bill (or rather Heero did), collected their shopping bags and left. The sun was setting and the sky was getting dark. They walked hand in hand, not talking, just enjoying the feeling of quietness around them. They passed a group of thugs, who started to make rude remarks, but they paid them no heed. There was a slight commotion within the group after the duo had passed, since it turned out that their bottles of beer now contain sweet soda. Had it been the other way round, they'd probably deem it a miracle, as it was, it was just a weird thing that happened sometimes.  
  
The pair walked slowly until Heero noticed a club that he liked. He pulled Duo inside quickly, going for the restrooms first – so that they could change into their newly bought clubbing clothes. Duo looked at the closing door wistfully. 'Why are you doing this Heero? Why are you being so nice…' but he already knew the answer to that question. There was nothing he could do about it.  
  
They both emerged from the stalls moments later, wearing what the shop-assistant deemed to be 'the hottest clubbing outfits this year.' Indeed, they looked very hot. They were wearing similar black pants made of synthetic leather. Heero chose a blue, silk shirt to go with it (so that his violet tie matched). Duo's pants were rather low-cut and he was wearing a very tight button-up shirt, also black, with the lower buttons undone, so that his belly was exposed. He also wore a silver chain around his hips.  
  
"You're beautiful," Heero whispered in his ear. "Like nothing else. If magic really existed you'd be a true magical creature." Duo shivered and laid his head on Heero's shoulder. He tugged at the tie absentmindedly. Heero took that as an invitation to kiss the breath out of his smaller companion. The dark-haired man looked pleased that he managed to get a smile on his companion's face.  
  
They made their way to the club and found some space to dance in between the masses of bodies there. They molded against each other, as tightly as they could, being happy just because they were together. Duo closed his eyes comfortably, finding the beat within the music and going with it. He didn't notice the tall, ginger-haired man standing in the corner.  
  
The beat changed to a quicker one. Treize observed the young couple calmly, but there was a hungry look in his eyes. With a flick of his wrist he made another youth, who was just passing by, trip, spilling the contents of the glass he held on Heero. The boy apologized quickly and left, leaving the couple staring at each other. Suddenly they laughed.  
  
"Wait here. I'll be back in a moment," Heero said softly, delivering a sweet kiss to Duo's temple. The man smiled sweetly and lost himself in the music once again.  
  
The restroom was rather silent. Heero wet the stain with a paper towel, but there just wasn't much he could do without shedding the shirt, so he decided to let it slide. He made sure that the tie was tied properly around his neck and turned around to leave, but there was a man standing in the doorway blocking his path.  
  
"Hello Heero," he said. Heero furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Not personally. But I do believe you've met my sweet little nephew," the man explained. "My name is Treize Khusherenada." He didn't extend his hand. Heero glared at him while Treize advanced menacingly. "You know Heero, I was flipping a coin, you know, not that I needed to, to choose which one of you will die first. I started from the oldest. But it could easily have been you.  
  
"So, when will you become the godfather of little Solo?"  
  
"It is of no concern to you," Heero answered stiffly.  
  
"On the contrary, I'm very much interested in knowing that. I suppose that little Duo is quite adept in bed, isn't he? To have a brilliant scientist so enraptured that he agrees to join a family he knows nothing about…" Heero's glare was turned full force.   
  
"How dare you!"   
  
Treize's expression suddenly became cold. "Oh, yes, he's worth forgetting it all, isn't he? Haven't you ever wondered how many people he took to a **picnic** before? But of course you haven't. I bet he's been keeping you too occupied to wonder, right?" Heero was glaring furiously. "Same like you never wondered," the dark-haired man realized he couldn't move, "just why," he flew backwards until he hit a wall, "you cannot take that tie off." Heero's arms were suddenly pinned to the wall by plants the hung here and there. They moved from the ground holding his legs effectively to the wall too.  
  
"What the fuck do you want from Duo?" he snarled. Treize blinked.  
  
"This is unexpected. In all the times I've came to dispose an enchanted, you're the first that seems to be in so deep, that he asks about the witch that bewitched them. Duo truly is amazing," he added as an afterthought. He snapped his fingers in front of his face and the vines circled Heero's neck, getting tighter and tighter. Abruptly someone appeared in the corner of his eye – he recognized the figure as Duo. He wanted to scream, to tell Duo to run, but all that came out was a painfully choked 'Duo.' He saw Duo put his palms together and jerk them sharply. Then he knew no more.  
  
The young witch turned to the tall man.  
  
"Let him go," he commanded.  
  
"Now, why would I do that? That man caused me many problems. Why should I allow him to live?"  
  
"What the hell you need him for?" Duo said angrily.  
  
"Him? Nothing. But his existence prevents me from getting something I do want."   
  
"I don't think so," Duo held out his hand and the omnipresent violet tie unravelled itself from Heero's neck, flying obediently into his palm. "See? No tie, no magic. The spell is gone." Treize didn't lose the smile.  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," he said walking over to Duo calmly. The younger man held his ground, but Treize didn't stop until Duo was standing with his back pressed against the wall. "I don't care about the man, I want your child."  
  
"You keep your filthy paws off Solo, or I swear to the sky I'll rip them off," Duo hissed furiously. Treize raised a strangely shaped eyebrow.  
  
"Whoever said anything about Solo?" Duo's face paled.  
  
"I'm telling you, you will not have my baby. I won't let you have him," he whispered.  
  
"I'm sure we can arrange something. For example, I'll leave that Solo of yours alone. In return you will give me an heir."  
  
"And where am I supposed to get that heir for you? Buy him in a supermarket?" Duo asked bitterly. "You know Dorothy will never consider getting married and if she doesn't want a child, she will not get pregnant."  
  
"There is always you," Treize said looking at his perfect nails calmly. The other man snorted.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I'm a guy."  
  
"Oh?" Treize looked surprised. "So, you're telling me that this baby of yours didn't originate here?" he asked caressing Duo's flat belly, his fingers sliding gently under the waistband of the black pants. The violet-eyed man angrily pushed the hand away.  
  
"That was a one-time thing. It will never happen again," he managed through clenched teeth. The ginger-haired man smirked.  
  
"You conceived once. You will do it again," he answered calmly stepping away from Duo. "The choice is yours. Your baby will become my heir," he said, turning around. "And this man will not be needed anymore. I may even let him live. You can still say no. Solo is still magical, I'm sure I can beat you to the castle." Duo's eyes glazed over. He walked to Heero's prone body, which hung of the wall, and touched his cheek gently.  
  
"All right," he whispered.  
  
"Sorry?" his uncle said, turning around.  
  
"I said alright. I will bear you an heir. But only if you promise to leave Solo and Heero alone," Duo said looking the man straight in the eyes.  
  
"A fair deal. Even if I cannot understand why you ask for the safety of a mere human, but I will succumb to your wish." Treize put forth his hand for Duo to shake, releasing Heero from the vines. The young man looked at it with fear in his eyes, than slowly put his own hand out and clasped it around the man's.  
  
"It's a deal," they both muttered, Treize with a self-satisfied smirk, Duo with despair. Moments later he was running outside, calling for a cab. Heero awoke just in time to see the tip of the braid disappearing around the corner. His eyes widened and he ran after the young man. He was out of the club I the very moment the yellow car drove away. The only thing that indicate that Duo was ever there was a violet necktie, with nine knots tied on it, lying on the doorstep. Heero gazed after the taxi in anguish, until he felt a presence behind his back.  
  
"The after effects of the spell will vanish within the next hour. Milliardo will be here in two, he'll be waiting by the Tower Bridge," Treize's low voice came.   
  
Heavy rain started to fall. A storm had begun.

~*~End of Part 2~*~


	3. A Human's Charm

Author: Keiran

Title: A Witch's Way to Love 3/3

Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, implied 13+2

Rating: R. Although it probably is overrated.

Genre: Romance, some angst, AU

Warnings: Shounen-ai, mild yaoi. Lime (it was supposed to be lemon, but…), past mpreg, implied wished for incest.

Archive: my site: . If you want it, drop me a line. ^_^  
Notes: This is a fusion with the movie 'Witch Way Love'. Ain't it just too cute? This fic contains witchcraft. If you wish to learn about witchcraft today go to www.witchvox.com but bear in mind that I did not consult that page while writing this. The spells and ideas mentioned in his fic are either taken from the movie, or from my head.

This fic is betaed by Sundaire. hits the fic with 'Sundaire approved' seal

***  
  
Duo ran into his home castle, stopping only long enough to take the shoes off his feet. Walking into the living room, where Wufei was talking with Quatre, Dorothy and Trowa, he was still clothed in the garments Heero bought for him. Water was dripping from every part of his body, creating a puddle around his feet and making the wisps of hair that had escaped from his braid curl around his face, but he looked at his family with a determined glint in his eyes.  
  
"I will unwitch Solo on my own," he said firmly. The statement caused everyone, save for Trowa who didn't understand what it meant, to gasp.  
  
"Duo! Have you lost your mind? Unwitching a child on your own will mean your death!" Quatre yelled. Dorothy nodded.  
  
"I prefer to die than to bear Treize's children," Duo said firmly, shocking his audience into silence. Wufei stood up and walked over to his godson.  
  
"You cannot do that. I forbid you," he said with as much authority as he could muster.  
  
"You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do, Wufei. I am an adult," Duo replied calmly. "Either you help me to perform the ritual, or I will do it alone." He caught the furious gaze of the Chinese man and held it. Finally Wufei had to relent.  
  
"If that is your decision, then be it," he said softly.   
  
Duo smiled gently and touched the man's face gently.   
  
"Thank you, Wufei," he said softly, accompanied by incredulous cries from the blond twins. "I'll go to Solo now. Please have everything ready. I want to do it as soon as possible," he said, walking upstairs. He took a quick shower and changed into a long white ceremonial robe. He was supposed to take Heero's mind away wearing it. It was only fitting that he would be put into his grave in that garment.  
  
Solo, as if sensing what was going to happen, started to mewl softly. Duo walked over and leaned over the crib, picking his baby up. He rocked Solo delicately in his arms before sitting himself down before his desk and picking up writing paper and a pen. The baby soon fell asleep in his arms, taking comfort from the feeling of his father's arms around his little body.  
  
***  
  
The worst of the storm had passed over London already, moving north. Heero was standing over the Tower Bridge, looking at the water below. The rain continued to wet his already soaked clothes, the dark shirt and similar jacket he had on before he and Duo went to that club.  
  
Milliardo gazed at the pathetic figure before he walked forth and shielded it with an umbrella.  
  
"Let's go. You'll only catch a cold here," he said. There was no reaction from the man. The white-haired man tried again. "Heero, it's of no use. You can't have money, brains, looks and luck with love-life, you know. It's, unfortunately, normal, with that combination, that you found some psycho slut from hell first." That drew a reaction from Heero, albeit a little different than his manager expected.  
  
Milliardo was blinking at the dark-haired man from the ground, rubbing his aching jaw. His umbrella sailed away as he got up slowly. Heero might be a geek at first sight, but he did have a rather mean right hook. Said geeky boxer was looking rather bewildered right now.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I was high for the past few days. I'm almost over it now."  
  
"The fuck you are," Milliardo muttered, getting up. "You're over a bridge, that's over what you are," he paused and sighed. "Look. I'm fucking up my entire hard work right now, Relena's probably going to belt me a couple when she hears about it, but go and find that kiddo of yours. Get him to stop dealing, or smoking, or whatever he's doing and well, hit him once or twice for me," he finished, only to find Heero gone already. "So much for the good advice part," he said to himself, sighing. "I better go and catch a plane back."  
  
***  
  
The chapel was brightened with ninety-nine white candles and no other light. Three silhouettes, clad in black, stood around an altar upon which a slender figure of a young man laid, his hands spread on the flat stone. Duo seemed to glow white in the flickering candle light, due to the white robe he was wearing. His hair was loose and arranged carefully on the table. The three people, two men and one woman neared the table.  
  
Wufei took place by Duo's head, placing his palms on his godson's temples gently.  
  
"Bring Solo," he commanded softly. Trowa came forth, holding Duo's son in his arms, allowing Quatre to take the child from him and place it carefully on the young witch's chest. The baby settled comfortably, snuggling to his father immediately. Wufei closed his eyes and started muttering softly. Soon his voice was joined by two others, raising the whispers to a soft song that filled the chapel. Duo's breathing became erratic as the song progressed. He closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
Suddenly the atmosphere changed dramatically. A window was broken, a gust of wind blowing out the candles. Treize Khusherenada appeared in the bay, stepping down and nearing the altar.  
  
"I would have expected better behavior from you, little boy," the man said. "You are so very smart usually," he said, walking leisurely to the small group. "How very touching," he added seeing the protective spells the other three tried to cast, but he shook them off like rain. "However, you forgot a tiny little detail." Duo unexpectedly saw ice-cold eyes right before his own; a finger traced his face finishing on his lips. For once in his life the superior smirk was gone from Treize's face. "Once a pact is made, it cannot be broken. That means Solo is mine." The tall man stepped onto the altar and raised the child from Duo's chest. The young witch tried to rise, but his strength had already left him – he could do nothing more than gasp audibly, while his son was taken away.   
  
Soon, even that became impossible – he lost consciousness. The last image that flashed through his mind was of Prussian blue eyes.  
  
***  
  
Heero was driving in a manner that would render any passenger unconscious. He needed to get to that castle. He wanted answers; he wanted them from Duo, not some tall, red-headed psycho. He slammed the brakes when the familiar gate appeared before his gaze. He jumped out, detangling himself from the myriad of cables that hung from under the steering wheel. Heero didn't wait for anyone to check who was trying to get in; he jumped over the gate and ran toward the castle at full speed.  
  
It was a beautiful morning, as was custom after a heavy storm. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping – and it was Heero's birthday. He realized it only after an hour of fruitlessly searching for a cab that'd take him out of London, getting to the nearest car and hot-wiring it instead. He could afford paying for it later. He made it to the door and knocked sharply while looking for a door bell. The door opened immediately. Trowa seemed startled to see him.  
  
"I need to talk with Duo, now," Heero said in a tone that accepted no arguments. The butler looked at the floor sadly, but before he could answer Wufei came to the door.  
  
"Duo cannot talk right now."  
  
"I don't care. I will talk to him. Now," the man said, pushing past Trowa and entering the house. He was stepping on the stairs when Wufei's next statement reached his ears.  
  
"Duo is in a coma."   
  
Heero's world lurched. He turned his head around and looked at Wufei disbelievingly. "What did you just say?"  
  
"He is dying," the Chinese man clarified, looking Heero straight in the eyes. The man was down the stairs and at Wufei's shirt in a flash.  
  
"Then don't just fucking stand here, go wave a magic wand or whatever it is that you do and heal him!" Wufei's gaze was sorrowful and kind, but steady.  
  
"There is nothing we can do right now. Come with me please," he said when Heero finally let go of his shirt. They walked through the house and outside to sit down on the rocks over the sea. The black-haired man proceeded to tell his companion everything that happened in the castle between midnight and dawn. "…we got him to a hospital then," he finished. Heero was listening with his head bowed.  
  
"Why didn't you stop that son of a bitch?"   
  
Wufei sighed. "We couldn't. Duo agreed to give him an heir, they had a deal. We cannot break the deal, no magic can help." Heero pondered the answer for a moment.  
  
"Would it help if I blasted his head off?" he growled finally.   
  
Wufei smirked. "Would you be able to? You're just a kid. Normal people your age are at universities, getting a degree."  
  
"I'm studying too! Just because I own a billion dollar company doesn't mean I don't want to be educated!"   
  
Wufei chuckled. "I didn't mean that. I meant that you are just a child. You wouldn't be able to kill a person."  
  
"I'm willing to try," Heero muttered. "My father was obsessed with security, I've had enough training to last me a lifetime." He paused for a moment. "If I shot him and got Solo out...? I mean, this whole deal thing doesn't concern me, right?"   
  
Wufei stared at him uncomprehending for a moment. Then a hopeful expression made it to his face. "It might work. It just might work," he said in wonder. The rest of the day was spent between Wufei's study and the library. "You need to watch out a lot. Some of us train in martial arts; Duo, for example, is keen on kendo. Treize, fortunately, found this too human to bother with, so you have a minor advantage," Wufei explained.  
  
"Almighty Mr. Witch regards physical exercises as something inferior?"  
  
"Treize is not a witch, he's a warlock."  
  
"Then why was Duo calling himself a witch?"  
  
"Because he is a witch."  
  
"Thank you, you've made everything perfectly clear for me." Heero fell silent.   
  
The Chinese man smirked to himself. "We call Treize a warlock, because he's a… different kind of witch, you could say." All day Wufei was piling various pieces of stuff on the table in the middle of the room, Heero haunting his footsteps.  
  
"You mean he's the bad guy," Heero concluded.  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not why we call him a warlock." Wufei wondered for a while how to phrase it so that Heero would understand. "It has a lot to do with dying, see. Witches die like normal people, mostly. It's just they can live for a few centuries even, if they are in a coma, but they do eventually die. Usually we live for one or two hundred years. I, for example, was born in 1880." Heero blinked when he heard that. "Duo is rather young; he was born in the early seventies. Of course, we age as we please, as you can see."  
  
"Wait," Heero waved his hand. "Are you trying to tell me that Duo is almost forty years old? He looks twenty!"   
  
Wufei shrugged. "Well, you know benefits of being the baby of the clan. He was and always will be a cute little child to us, even though Dorothy and Quatre are only about seventy or so.   
  
"That's what witches do. The warlocks however, have it a little differently. They live as long as us, virtually, but they can expand that time by using other witches." Heero raised a brow at the statement. "It's not exactly what you're thinking. The witches are usually chosen at a very young age, they learn magic, and by the time they're sixteen the warlock that chose them would merge their soul with the witch's. Usually the two merge into one in equal proportions, but if a warlock is good enough, he can overcome the hosting soul. The process needs to be repeated every hundred or so years, which is what Treize is doing right now. He was, as far as I know, first born some when in the eleventh century. They don't have to be bad, you see, but frequently are, as you can see here. Treize is bent on having Duo's child as his next heir – he sort of had an affair with Duo's mother, but she rejected him, so he tried to take Duo away from her… Fortunately I came along. He could only claim a child before the ritual, after that their power is too stable."  
  
"Was that what he needed me for?" Heero asked quietly. The black-haired man knew he wasn't speaking of Treize.  
  
"Yes. You were supposed to unwitch Solo, so that he would become a human. Right now he is what Treize calls a half-witch."  
  
"You mean his mother was human?"  
  
"His 'mother' is Duo. His father was human."  
  
"So, Duo is your equivalent of a hermaphrodite," Heero said, surprised.   
  
Wufei smiled sadly. "No. He is a man, always has been."  
  
"Excuse me, while I go sit here and lose my mind," Heero said lightly.  
  
"Don't say that!" Wufei yelled sharply. The other man blinked. "Duo is dying because he didn't want you to." Heero lowered his head. He tried to avoid thinking about what had happened to Duo the whole day, wondering why the hell he was still doing the things he was doing, after being magically seduced and almost brought to insanity.  
  
"You are still enchanted," he heard Wufei explain. He jerked his head up sharply. Wufei smiled apologetically. "We can read minds, remember? But this kind of enchantment isn't going to be lifted by taking off a tie." Heero stared wordlessly.  
  
"Okay, let's get on with it," Wufei said, seeing Dorothy and Quatre enter. "You should go there during the night; you'll catch some sleep in a moment. Some essential things to remember: never allow Treize to touch your skin. You'll be susceptible to his suggestions if he does. Avoid any physical contact with him, as long as you can. Don't accept any offers of food, drinks **or** picnics. It would be best, if you could trap him somewhere. We'll give you some crystal dust; a magical being cannot escape a ring made of it. Pentagrams work too, or a circle of fire."  
  
"Can't we just burn him on a stake?"  
  
"No. We aren't affected by fire that way anymore. The only thing that can kill us is electricity, but there has to be a lot of it for us to die," Dorothy said with her ever-present smirk. Heero stared long and hard at her eyebrows. Her smirk disappeared momentarily. "I am related to Treize," she said. "Don't think too obviously, you should already know we can read your thoughts. Try reciting a multiplication tablet, or computer circuits, or whatever it is that you geek boys do to relax. Treize, our mother and Duo's father were siblings. He usually keeps calling himself with the 'new' name. It avoids confusion."  
  
"Right," Heero muttered.  
  
"Here's the crystal dust," Wufei said, handing Heero a leather bag. "It should give you about half an hour before it evaporates, if I remember the air in Treize's house correctly. Also, these cards," he picked one up for Heero's inspection, "are enchanted. A witch or a warlock cannot pass between them; they'd have to find another way. It takes about an hour to find a way around this one – and they don't fade like the dust does.  
  
"You'll be wearing these gloves," the man started again, handing Heero a pair of black leather gloves. "They'll keep you safe from any enchanted objects you may touch. There is not that much we can do, since we are unable to fight Treize ourselves."  
  
"I'll get Solo out," Heero replied confidently.  
  
"Hopefully. If you do that, come to the hospital immediately. Solo's powers have been stabilized enough, so that he doesn't need a godfather anymore – unfortunately the stabilization hasn't been completed, or else Treize wouldn't have taken him," the man remarked finally.  
  
"But I thought Duo was trying to unwitch Solo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, but he needed to get him stabilized, so to speak. It's like with a computer in a way – before you unplug it, you need to disconnect it. Duo managed to disconnect, but unplugging… This is possible, but not many witches survive the 'disconnecting' if they are dealing with their own children. Their magic is too close."  
  
The preparations took a while. Heero found all the stuff he had left in the castle previously, finding his precious invention and packing it carefully. 'Just in case he has an alarm system there,' he thought. After making sure that everything was planned in detail, Heero took a short nap in Solo's room. He couldn't say why, but the atmosphere of the place served to calm his nerves. He woke at sunset, which was virtually invisible due to the heavy clouds obscuring the sky. The dark-haired man ran his fingers through his hair, which in his case meant that his hair was brushed, and stood up. He walked to the desk seeing a picture of Duo there – the man was holding a grinning Solo in his arms. The baby's violet eyes were sparkling, just like his father's. Mother's. Heero smirked softly. Or at least he attempted to smirk, because the expression that came onto his face one could only describe as 'wistfully tender.' He put the photo down when something else caught his attention. It was a simple, white envelope, with several sheets of paper inside of it. The man thought about it for a while and opened the letter. He was risking being changed into a toad anyway; it didn't really matter if it would be done by the good guy or the bad guy.  
  
'Dear Solo,' the letter started.  
  
'I suppose that Wufei, Quatre and Dorothy have already told you all about magic and who (or what) you were as a child. Or just why there is no single modern picture of a lady, save for Dorothy, in the house. Now don't start burning my photos, okay?  
  
'I think that after everything that they told and showed, you might be wondering why you can't do magic, which is directly related to you not having any parents, although hopefully you might have one. Wufei must have explained the deal with godparents to you, so I'm not going to waste time doing it. One of the reasons I wanted to unwitch you was Treize Khusherenada, my uncle, who wanted to have you as a way to prolong his own person. That, obviously, I didn't want.  
  
'But, there sort of was another reason. See, a short time ago I did a pretty idiotic thing, kind of like breaking your back by bungee jumping from a twenty-store-high building just for the heck of it. Namely, I fell in love. That is, in itself, a stupid story, so I'm sure Wufei told you that a dozen or so times. The point is, that even though I cannot remember their face or anything else about them (yes, me, the pathetic witch, I don't even know their gender), I remember what I felt the moment I realized I was in love. It was something I never wanted to end, that sort of weightless happiness that comes over you after eating chocolate you've been staring at for hours, just less physical. Trust me to get on the subject of food in a 'suicide letter.'  
  
'Sweetheart, the reason I wanted to take your magical powers away was exactly that: I wanted you to fall in love someday. It may sound corny and stupid, but trust me on this one. You'd want to, even if it means that everyday you'd need to get up and fetch your slippers manually.  
  
'Then there is this third thing… by the name of Heero Yuy. He was supposed to be your godfather and on the next shipment to a psycho ward. In the end he was neither, although we didn't exactly part on the best of terms. I, however, am hoping that you'll get to meet him, someday.  
  
'Goodbye baby. See you, hopefully, not too soon,  
  
Duo Maxwell.'  
  
Heero put the letter down. The last paragraph was a little vague, but so perfectly Duo. Joking, descriptive and accurate, but on what was left out, you could write an essay. He smiled softly. A lightening outside made him look to the left, and for the shortest of moments he was sure there was a mirror on the wall. He was looking into a pair of Prussian blue eyes, which could belong to no one but himself. The sudden light outside disappeared, leaving Heero looking on a portrait, of which nothing but eyes were visible. He approached slowly and touched the worn canvas in wonder.  
  
***  
  
Wufei insisted on having Trowa drive them all to the hospital were Duo was staying. 'We shall be waiting here,' he said. The whole group marched into the tiny room Duo was settled in, pushing doctors and nurses out. Heero's eyes didn't leave the prone figure on the bed since they had entered the room. He looked so fragile in a white hospital gown, with his shining braid of hair laying beside him. There was an IV in his arm and a breathing tube inside his nose. The Chinese man took one good look at Heero's face and shoed everyone out of the room, leaving the couple alone.  
  
"I will bring you Solo back," Heero whispered. He produced the violet tie from his pocket. "I promise." He carefully wrapped the silk around Duo's left wrist. Then he leaned forward and pressed his cheek against the sleeping man's. This was the position Wufei found them in when he walked in a few minutes later.  
  
"Let's go," he said softly. The man nodded lightly and let go of Duo's hand. He followed Wufei to the door of the hospital, Heero bumping into an elderly cop on the way. They were walking to the car when Wufei noticed that Heero was checking over two pieces of black metal.  
  
"You **stole** a gun from a police officer?"  
  
"Well, I'd need all the help I can get, right?"  
  
"And I thought I knew everything about humans," the man muttered.  
  
"I thought you were reading my mind?" Heero put in innocently.   
  
Wufei shrugged. "I can see the forming words in you mind. I can see when you're lying; I can see what you're feeling. I don't know the way your mind works. I don't know what you **know** I know what you **are**." The dark-haired man glanced ahead speculatively, filling the info away. It might later prove to be of some use.   
  
They rode silently, Trowa driving calmly through the horrific conditions the weather was kind enough to supply. The journey seemed never ending, the heavy rain only serving to make it even more unbelievable.  
  
"That shiny, grey, new Toyota you drove to us…" Wufei started hesitantly. Heero's face gave no indication of any emotion.  
  
"It was necessary for obtaining the objective."  
  
"Of course. Well, no need to worry about it, I've told Trowa to take it to a police station," Wufei said. "All fingerprints removed."  
  
"Hn." There was brief silence. "Uh, Wufei?"  
  
"Timothy Moore, aged thirty-four, lives in London. I've got his address at home," the man replied smirking. Heero was torn between breathing freely and frowning. "My compliments. I wasn't able to hear your thoughts. I was guessing the last part," Wufei finished. Heero breathed.  
  
Trowa pulled to a halt.  
  
"We can go no further," Wufei said sourly. "He would be alert if we did. You need to follow this road straight. You can't miss Treize's house, it's way too big."  
  
"It makes a person think. You all live in such **big** houses," Heero muttered. "You have a shared complex or something?"  
  
"I am going to ignore that remark. I suppose Solo would be held somewhere in the southern side of the mansion. The rooms there are much sunnier. Knowing Treize, he'd also be on the top floor, in a tower. The house is usually empty, save for when a big party happens." Heero nodded, shouldering his backpack. "Good luck, Heero. We will be waiting with Duo."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Hn." With that said Heero turned around and marched, never looking backwards. Wufei and Trowa looked after him for a moment.  
  
"Do you think that was a wise idea?" Trowa asked Wufei.  
  
"Well, no. But we wouldn't be able to stop him anyway," Wufei answered. "You should know it yourself; you're not a witch either." Trowa didn't answer.  
  
Heero, meanwhile, walked steadily down the road. He had studied all of the plans Wufei managed to sketch for him, realizing the best chance of getting into the house unnoticed would be through the roof. The only safe way to the roof was to go up a tree.   
  
And tree climbing was **not** one of his favorite exercises. Fortunately for him, the trees in question were easy to climb, for a moderately fit person. Heero hoisted himself easily onto the first branch, making sure that the backpack and all its contents on his back were safe, he continued his painstaking rise to the roof. The rain was not helping at all, the bark was slick and the man strongly suspected that the rooftop would be as welcoming as a skating-rink. But there were also good sides to tree-climbing. The tree Heero was fighting to conquer reached with its considerably thick branches almost to a brightly – and warmly – lit room, which he assumed was occupied by the baby.  
  
It turned out he was quite right, when he managed to get a peek inside, nearly falling all the way down in the process. Indeed, although the room was decorated rather scarcely, it was obvious that it was supposed to be a child's room. There was pale blue wallpaper; stuffed toys were lying on the floor. In stark contrast to cute bears and other plushies, a stern woman was reading a bedtime story to the baby in the crib. Heero raised a brow when he saw her. She looked as if she belonged in the principal's office, or in a nunnery, optionally on a battlefield. Definitely out of a baby's room. Solo seemed to share Heero's mind, since he tried as he might to disobey the lady. She tried to put him to sleep, but to no avail.  
  
Heero moved from the spot and slowly crawled along the branch to the roof. It was exactly as slippery as he thought. The thought brought a wry grin to his face. 'At least I can still think reasonably,' he thought smugly. 'Take that Milliardo.' He moved with stealth, reaching the opposite side of the building. He made sure the room below was empty before pushing the – thankfully unlocked – window open and throwing his backpack in. 'Now, let's see if those hours in the gym really paid off,' he thought, taking a deep breath. He grabbed the edge of the roof and swung forward. Somehow he managed to land on the windowsill. Heero stood up and looked around. His eyes glittered maliciously. Computers. The room was filled with computers. And there was an electronic lock on the door.   
  
The guy up there really liked him.  
  
***  
  
Treize was sitting on a couch in his salon, enjoying a glass of wine. He was mildly irritated, he had to admit that. Getting an heir was one thing, not having Duo… that would be a sore spot for a while. He hated sore spots. Unless someone else had them.   
  
"Mr. Khusherenada?" he heard a woman say.  
  
"Yes, Lady Une?" he asked without turning around.  
  
"The baby doesn't want to sleep. I don't know what to do," the woman said.  
  
"You may leave. I will put him to sleep. Thank you, Lady." Treize dismissed the woman with a flick of his wrist. He finished his wine and got up slowly, heading for the room in the tower.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero clicked on the final key, thus ensuring that he would have total control over the electricity in the house. He smirked to himself. The security here would embarrass a five-year old. But he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Once he was sure he had everything transferred into his palm-comp, he walked out of the room, getting into the baby's room in no time at all. He leaned over the crib.  
  
"Hey Solo. Remember me?" The baby gurgled happily, reaching for Heero with his tiny hands. The man obligingly took the baby in his arms, wrapping a – now violet – blanket around him. He pressed the child against his chest. "Now we need to get out," he whispered. Suddenly Heero heard footsteps outside. "Oh, hell." He jumped into the next room quickly, getting outside and inching to the computer room over the windowsill. He sneaked inside, tiptoeing to the corridor and moving down the stairs as silently as he could.  
  
He wasn't prepared to meet Treize at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You caused me many problems, Mr. Yuy. Yet I didn't dispose of you, because my little nephew asked me not to. I apparently still can't. Which is pretty unfortunate, but not unexpected." Heero was nodding thoughtfully thorough Treize's speech. He was withdrawing slowly, leading the tall man around the room, leaving a trace of invisible dust behind him. A few times he brushed against a wall too. "…so you see that the child belongs to me. I wouldn't of course mind getting Duo **and** the child, but since things are as they are…" he paused. There was something wrong. Heero brought a strange device to his mouth and whispered a command. Immediately the lights in the house went out. Treize frowned when they shone again. There was a shining circlet around him and no one in sight. He blinked, stupefied. He didn't see this one coming. "Well, well, well. Not bad for a human."  
  
Heero ran outside. He took a sudden turn when he noticed a garage in which a shiny red sport car stood. 'It's worrying,' he thought, sitting behind the wheel and hot-wiring the vehicle 'how fast this is becoming a hobby.' He placed sleeping Solo on the other front seat and buckled the child's seat belt. They had almost an hour to drive, provided that he didn't get lost. He set off, the rode wide and welcoming for the most part.  
  
Treize was fuming. "Stupid human!" he said, gritting his teeth audibly. Then he grinned. "But he probably forgot about the fire alarm…" with that he flicked a tiny flame into existence, sending it to the ceiling. The tiny sparkle ignited showers across the room, effectively washing the dust away. "Now…" The ginger-haired man tried to follow his own car, but found himself immobilized. "What the hell?" He did a double take and still he couldn't get out the door. His eyes fell onto a small card stuck to the wall. "Clever Yuy. Really clever." Moving around the room he noticed that he was trapped inside a pentagram of the magical cards. Sighing he set to work on disabling them.  
  
Heero drove, bearing in mind that car accidents were not acceptable right now. He also couldn't exceed the speed limit if he didn't want to alert the cops. However, he was still unsure of himself. He got the baby out; Duo didn't break the deal, so everything should be alright now. He needed to make sure that Solo wouldn't be needed anymore.   
  
The road seemed to fold under his tires, making the way back quick and problem-less. Heero was nearly back to the hospital when suddenly he was forced to hit the brakes because Treize appeared before him on the road. "Oh fuck."  
  
"Careful Mr. Yuy, watch your tongue. You have a child in **my** car."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," the dark-haired man muttered, getting out of the car and pressing the little boy to his chest tightly.  
  
"Now, Mr. Yuy. We both know that this child should belong to me."  
  
"Over my dead body," Heero shot back.   
  
Treize sighed. "If you say so…" he said, taking a gun from his pocket and training it on Heero's head. "Put the boy down."  
  
"Put the gun down first," the man replied monotonously.  
  
"I don't have time for this," the warlock said, pressing the trigger. Heero ran around the car as the bullet hit the door, shielding the baby with his body. He set the child down, making sure the seatbelts were secure, before whipping his own gun out and shooting in Treize's direction. Of course, the inhumanly fast movements of the warlock prevented the shot from hitting its mark, but it bought Heero enough time to race away in the direction of the hospital. Treize looked after the car thoughtfully. "You are not buying yourself much time, Yuy."  
  
In the hospital, a group of doctors were busy trying to keep their long-haired patient alive. Said patient's family was standing in a circle, muttering strange words over a shapeless violet figure, vaguely resembling a human. It looked as if it was formed of a piece of cashmere material. The onyx black eyes opened suddenly, while their owner raised a syringe over it.  
  
"Take that, Treize." Not far from there, Treize doubled over in pain.  
  
"I'm going to get you for this Wufei, mark my words," he said loudly, two furious flames blazing in his eyes. The voodoo doll burned, virtually in Wufei's grasp.  
  
"It was worth a shot," the black-eyed man said, seeing his companion's expressions. "We need to meet Heero, he is almost here."  
  
Indeed, the red car was approaching the parking place before the hospital. Heero jumped out, taking the baby with him and raced to the door. However, as he reached it he stopped dead in his tracks. There was Duo! He looked so worn and tired, yet he smiled delicately holding his arms out to his baby.  
  
"Hello Heero," he whispered. "Hello baby," he said to Solo, who started mewling softly. "Come to me, sweetheart." Heero smiled and held out the child in front of him, but just as the violet-eyed witch was about to grasp the baby, he pulled it back. "What's wrong Heero?" Duo asked, bewildered. The dark-haired man didn't hesitate long, before burying his fist in Duo's gut. The long-haired man toppled to the floor, holding his stomach. "It seems I didn't give you enough credit, Mr. Yuy," Treize's voice sounded. Duo's form grew, until finally Treize stood before the man and the child. Heero's eyes glowed hatefully.  
  
"Get lost, Khusherenada," he managed through clenched teeth. Right then three pairs of feet came thundering downstairs.  
  
"Heero!" It was Wufei Dorothy and Trowa. Quatre, being an empath, stayed behind to help the unconscious Duo feel the arrival of his son and his lover. Treize turned his head in annoyance and Heero used the moment to squeeze through the doors into the building. He thrust Solo into Wufei's waiting arms and turned around to face Treize.  
  
"You really are stupid, Mr. Yuy. But let it be so," the man smirked evilly. "With Solo here Duo will wake up sooner or later," he added thoughtfully. "And he still has a deal to answer to." The three people on the stairs stared at them frightened. They couldn't do anything, being bound by the deal Duo made. Heero didn't answer Treize, until his eyes fell on the electrodes standing right beside him. He moved his hand, making sure that Treize couldn't see the movement and flicked them open, setting the power to maximum. Right behind the electrodes was a socket. Heero wondered just why this equipment was standing in the halls, for all to see. Then it hit him.  
  
'Out of order.' Heero turned the power switch way past the point of 'safe.'  
  
"I have to say, you really annoyed me, Mr. Yuy. You and my precious little nephew, with that silly stunt of his," Treize said, stalking forward slowly. "I shall enjoy watching you die. Would you rather take it outside? If we fight here, someone might get hurt."  
  
"No, I think, I'd rather fight it out **here**," Heero said rather forcefully, grabbing Treize's shirt and throwing him to the ground, simultaneously switching the electrodes on and pressing them to the man's chest. Treize's eyes widened in surprise, right before an agonizing scream escaped his mouth.  
  
Heero watched with horror as the twitching body of the man turned into ash. He couldn't help feeling sick a little. 'I killed the bastard,' he kept repeating to himself. 'I killed a man.' But the feeling – although it never disappeared completely – faded very soon. 'He hurt Duo.'  
  
"Holy fuck," Wufei said, his jaw dropping open. Dorothy and Trowa looked at him in surprise. Then all three gaped at Heero disbelievingly. "Let's get this cleaned up. Quickly." The three (Trowa was holding Solo) quickly collected the ashes and poured them into an empty bottle found nearby. Heero found the fact oddly amusing.  
  
Just as they were finishing Quatre appeared on the stairs. He seemed breathless; his eyes were full of fright.  
  
"Duo's dying!" he exclaimed tearfully. For a total of three seconds silence reigned in the hall. Then the group jumped up and raced upstairs, where the young man lay.  
  
They slowed down just before the room, only to meet a string of doctors and nurses exiting.  
  
"I am sorry," one of them said. "There was nothing we could do." Heero's heart constricted in his chest painfully. Duo was dead? How could that be? He wasn't supposed to be dead, he saved Solo, Treize was dead… everything was supposed to be alright.  
  
"He is not dead yet…" he heard Wufei whisper. "He's trapped between life and death; you can still call him back." Heero nodded his head and sat next to Duo. He caressed the delicate face of the witch, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"Wake up Duo. Please, wake up," he said as emotionally as he could bring himself to, which, of course, wasn't much. The words seemed to reach the sleeping man though, not perhaps through the speech, but straight from the heart. Heero took hold of Duo's hand and brought it to his lips. "Please," he said and continued silently. 'Please don't leave me.'  
  
'I won't.' Heero looked up sharply, gazing hopefully at Duo's still face.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"'m sl'py," the man muttered, fluttering his eyes open briefly. Everybody present whooped with joy, as Heero drew the long-haired man into his arms. "You're back Heero. You came back…"  
  
"And I won't leave again." With that said, Heero gently pressed their lips together. Quatre 'awwed' softly, while Trowa gently set Solo on the bed beside the pair. The two broke their kiss to glance at the baby crawling towards them.  
  
"Solo!" Duo exclaimed softly, kissing the baby's forehead sweetly. "You're safe." The dark-haired man put his arms around his family and leaned his head against Duo's shoulder. He was home. He was never going to leave again. The three witches and Trowa smiled, seeing the smiles on the three's faces. Everything would be perfect now.  
  
Solo gurgled happily and reached for the tie on his daddy's braid. He giggled to himself as it turned violet. He wound the rope of hair around his tiny wrist and snuggled close to his fathers. He was a very happy baby right then.

~*~The End~*~


End file.
